1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insulating and ventilating systems and more particularly pertains to a new ventilating radiant barrier for reducing the solar or thermal load into a home through a roof while also providing ventilation beneath the exterior of the roof to protect the roof from moisture damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of insulating and ventilating systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, insulating and ventilating systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 5,303,525 by Magee; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,050 by Wilson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,314 by Moore, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 372,545 by Schultz; U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,896 by Detman; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,015 by Seaburg et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ventilating radiant barrier. The inventive device includes a panel that has a pair of faces, a pair of end edges and a pair of side edges extending between the end edges of the panel. A first of the faces of the panel has a spaced apart pair of perforation rows extending between the end edges of the panel. The second face of the panel has a spaced apart pair of perforation rows extending between the end edges of the panel. The perforation rows of the second face of the panel are positioned between the perforation rows of the first face of the panel.
In these respects, the ventilating radiant barrier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the solar or thermal load into a home through a roof while also providing ventilation beneath the exterior of the roof to protect the roof from moisture damage.